The Collection of Dark Poems for The Tainted Soul
by Nyami Rose
Summary: A collection of dark poems for the tainted souls of Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura, & Thief King Bakura. Rated for metions of abuse, blood, death, etc.
1. Senses

Nyami: Hello! As to make my readers happy, I have posted some poetry!

--Crickets Chirping --

Nyami: Applaud Damnit!

--Silence--

Nyami: Hey! What the-? 'Fanfic .net' isn't letting me put in astricks!

--Crickets Snicker--

Nyami: Oh, shut up. This collection of poems is here to satisfy my impaitant readers waiting for me to update '_Nightmare_'. '_Nightmare_' will be updated soon, I promise!

As for the poem, it's the typical "Ryou gets abused by Bakura" cliche poem. No romance here though, kiddies, just the plain ol' "I hate you-you hurt me-PISS OFF" drabble. Well...shall we begin?

(Discliamer: You know I don't own _Yu-Gi-Oh!_, right? Truthfully, I wouldn't want to. Having to finish the manga on time, perfecting character designs, no free time, interviews...Owning _Yu-Gi-Oh! _is just to much pressure for me! Nor do I own Ryou & Bakura. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi-sama. Bless his heart. )

* * *

_**Senses** _

_Can't you see,_

_That you're hurting me;_

_That I'm falling apart,_

_Right in front of you?_

_-_

_Can't you hear,_

_What you're telling me;_

_That I'm ignoring myself,_

_All because of you?_

_-_

_Can't you smell,_

_The drops of crimson red;_

_That fall from my arm,_

_Just when I was forgiving you?_

_-_

_Can't you taste,_

_My life fluid;_

_The lava-textured liquid,_

_On your hand?_

_-_

_Can't you feel,_

_It's sharpest side;_

_That is covered in blood,_

_On the edge of that knife?_

_-_

_Can't you sense,_

_That I hate you;_

_With every thought,_

_And fiber of my being?_

* * *

--Crickets Chirping in Confusion-- 

Nyami: WILL YOU CRICKETS JUST SHUT UP!

Crickets: NO.

Nyami: --Sigh-- Damn Crickets. Yes it was confusing, but, I mean, it's a drabble. Most drabbles are often confusing. This was made a LONG time ago-like 3 years ago. That may not sound like long to you, but it is to me. Now...what poem shall I post next...? Mmm...

_

* * *

REVIEW! _

_I COMMAND YOU! WITH THE POWER OF MY_

_MILLENIUM KEYBOARD!_


	2. From Miles Under The Desert Sand

Nyami: Oh boy, time for another poem. 'Course, I didn't get much feedback from the last one, but this poem begs to be posted.

Poem: Please, oh, please post me!

Nyami: --stares-- Oh my Ra, it can talk.

Nyami: This poem has an interesting story behind it, but I'd rather not scare you away with a five paragraph explanation of the birth of this poem.

And, yes, if you can't tell this poem is about TKB.

Alright, let's just get on with this.

* * *

**_From Miles Under The Desert Sand _**

**_(The Dead's Requiem)_**

**_By Nyami Rose_**

Secluded I am; Never to see the light of day again

Millennium past; Bones still buried; Return to me,

From miles under the desert sand.

-

Mere tears can't bring you back to me;

No sympathy for the past; The rot and decay upon a doll of dust,

From miles under the desert sand.

* * *

Nyami: Weird? Yes. But I like the rhythm of this one for some reason. It kinda paints a picture in your mind, doesn't it?

Poem: Yay, I'm a painter!

Nyami: I must be going insane! The poem is TALKING to me! --faints--

* * *

See that purple button down there?

Push it. I command you! With the power of my

MILLENIUM KEYBOARD!!!


	3. Two Hearts of One

Nyami: Oh boy, time for another poem. --sighs-- And, yes, it's another old one.

Yami Rose: A VERY old one.

Nyami: --sighs again-- I don't like this poem much, but I don't hate it. The reason I do like it is because it has good rhythm, descriptive words and paints a picture. I love poems like that.

Nyami: Alright, let's do this...

* * *

_**Two Hearts of One**_

Oh in sorrow I must say

I am not myself today

For I am split

A Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde

Two hearts of one

Unless my other has none

For he sets demise on whoever's in his way

-

If I am to cry

My other let me die

For he cares not of others and their trials

He depends on me

So he can see

And with my mouth

My words will only form a lie

-

Through me all his evil is done

And since he's inside, I cannot run

And now I wish to see how my heart can survive

With one who'll kill

And the other with a will

To stop, to strive

-

And for myself

I pray

For my others way

To overcome all in his path

Oh God, help me now

Before any fear my second soul

And must face my dark sides wrath

* * *

Nyami: Alright, that's it! I'm going to write some new poems! I'm sick of posting these old ones! --stomps of to get inspiration-- 

Yami Rose: --sighs-- Please review.

* * *

See that purple button down there?

Push it. I command you! With the power of my

MILLENIUM KEYBOARD!!!


	4. My Story Lost In Time

Nyami: I finally got inspiration! I know it's been a few months…I had this done two weeks after the last update, but never go around to posting it. Oops…

Nyami: I know there are parts that don't rhyme so well, but it's the best I could pull off.

Yami Rose: Don't forget to tell them--

Nyami: I know! I know! -- The first three paragraphs are in past-tense. The rest are present. That's on purpose. The first three paragraphs are TKB thinking about his past. The rest are of him narrating his present--his own thoughts, all rhyming.

Yami Rose: Here we go!

* * *

_**My Story Lost In Time**_

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

A death not known

With hope unsown

And like it was intended

My sinful life…was ended

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme,

My people gained death

I kept my breath

I ran so far

Yet gained a scar

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

Even though I face Deaths' jaws

I can not escape the laws

I have been captured-finally-at last

To be tried for my thieving past

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

My hands and feet now bound in chains

Chaffed so much it's cut my veins

But unbeknownst to these guards

My fate will change by my regards

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

And now I hear their screams of pain

How sad, your screams are all in vain!

Now that I am free once more

Watch out dear Pharaoh; here comes a war!

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

Dead Pharaoh, you tomb is filled with gold!

Would you like to see what shall unfold?

Your son shall fall from his rule!

Yes, I truly am that cruel

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

The gods won't help you face my fury

My Pharaoh, I tell you, I am the jury!

My scar is the evidence-Yes it's true!

Your death is what I've come to pursue!

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

Your monsters may have defeated me **_this_** time

But you shall soon pay for your crime!

Enjoy your freedom for now, my Pharaoh

For soon you shall die by Deaths' poison arrow!

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

Slifer may be strong, oh yes,

But not strong enough, I confess!

Diabound can beat that pathetic snake!

My monster will prove that dragons' power fake!

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

You've put you faith in a golden bird?

Winged Dragon of Ra-That's absurd!

Pharaoh, your defeat is near at hand!

Soon you blood shall stain the sand!

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

My body is burning into the pits of Hell!

In Deaths' hands my soul shall dwell!

This war cannot end this way!

The Pharaoh still has yet to pay!

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

I must rewrite the Egyptian past!

Sands of Time turn back fast!

My reign of terror has yet to end!

This war must be fought as I intend!

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

My spirits, your deaths' we must avenge

It's time to enjoy this sweet revenge

Feast on the Pharaohs' soul, my friends

On you, our vengeance now depends.

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

I can't believe it-I have failed

And my end is now unveiled

I'm sorry, my people-I have tried.

Goodbye my friends, I have lost my pride

---

This is my story lost in time

Told only in a rhyme

These tears I shed

Are full of dread

And these last beats

Mourn my defeats

This is my story lost in time

---

Told only in a rhyme

This is my death:

My last breath

The end of my quest

And now forever I rest.

* * *

Nyami: ………Yup. 

Yami Rose: Sorry peeps! She's at a loss of words.

Nyami: ………Yup.

* * *

_**See that purple button down there? **_

_**Push it. I command you, with the power of my **_

_**MILLENIUM KEYBOARD!**_


End file.
